Voyaging for Cure or Love
by smiles555fofo
Summary: When Luffy brought his crew food, they didn't know that there were special herbs there. One day, Chopper made medicine out of those herbs, but when Luffy ate them, he turned into a girl a night later! How will this affect his, erm, her crew? DISCONTINUED
1. The Outcome

* * *

Author's Note: Just for my pal, Tiffany, who doesn't know much about anime characters, here you go Tiff. Luffy (guy) is the captain of the pirate crew, Nami (girl) is the navigator, Ussop (guy) is the sniper, Zolo (guy) is the swordsman, Robin (lady) is the historian, Chopper (male reindeer, I know, weird) is the doctor, and Sanji (guy) is the cook. They're all in their teens (17-19), except for Robin, she's 28.

* * *

"STRAW HAT!"

Crap! I'm being chased again by Smoker and his marine goons! I ran around the village while making sharp turns at corners. Just when I was eating in peace at some random restaurant, which I happen to crash into, Smoker appears! Jeez, don't that guy just give it up already!? He's not going to catch me!

Deciding to end this, I was about to launch.

"Gum, gum, ROCKET!" I shouted.

My arm stretched a couple thousand meters or so right into the middle of nowhere in the ocean. When I felt the edge of Merry Go, I grinned.

"See you later Smoker!" I called to him as he was running towards me.

"Grr, curse you straw hat! I'll get you for this!" he roared.

My feet lifted up into the air and I flew back to my ship. I felt the piercings of the wind as I cut through the air.

"Hey! You guys! Luffy's back!" shouted Usopp's voice.

The bottom of my feet hit the deck. I grinned.

"Hey everybody!" I yelled.

I saw Nami sighed, "You were being chased by Smoker, weren't you?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, but don't worry, I lost him!"

"It's a good thing you did, the last time the marines were on your trail, they ended up in ours," Zolo said.

I grinned even bigger, "Well not today! Oh right, hey Sanji, I brought the ingredients that you told me to bring,"

I lowered the huge sack that I carried on my back. The sack opened which exposed the vegetables and spices which the store lady have given me. Sanji walked over and peered over.

He took out his cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke, "Good job Luffy, I might be able to make something special for tonight."

I grinned, "And be sure to make meat to!" I exclaimed.

I then turned to Usopp who was standing next to me, "Oh, by the way, where's Chopper and Robin?" I asked.

"Robin's inside reading and Chopper is making some medicine," Ussop answered.

I groaned, "Ah! Chopper's always cooped inside there! Call him so we can have fun!" I said.

Nami frowned and slapped the back of my head. I clutched onto the pain, "Gah! Nami! What did you do that for?" I whined.

Nami snorted, "Chopper is busy making medicine for us! Be patient and wait until he's finished with his work!" she snapped.

I hung my head, "Fine,"

Then the door to the cabin opened, Chopper was here.

I flung my arms in the air with excitement, "Chopper! You're here!" I shouted.

Chopper grinned at my way, "Hey Luffy," the reindeer greeted, he lifted up his hoof and waved.

"Chopper, I thought you had work to do," Usopp said.

"I do, but I heard that Luffy came back. Um, Sanji, you don't mind if I take some herbs with me, do you?" Chopper said.

Sanji smiled, "Not at all,"

Chopper trotted to the sack and rummaged through. Then we heard him gasp.

"What's the matter?" asked Zolo, cautioned.

"Luffy, where did you get these from?" asked Chopper, his head still in the bag.

My pinky that was buried in my ear, digging for ear boogers, was pulled out and I replied back, "Hmm, let's see," I said with my usual quick tone, "I got it from some old lady at a store,"

"What was the store called?" asked Chopper.

"Hmm, I forgot," I quickly said.

Something struck the side of my head, it was Nami's fist, "You always forget!" Nami loudly retorted. She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and shook me.

"What's the matter?" asked Sanji as he took a breath from his cigar.

Chopper finally came out and pulled out leaves that were spotted with purple dots. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Milesfofo leaves," Chopper said, "I can't believe they existed in parts around here,"

"Milesfofo leaves? Are they good for broiling?" asked Sanji.

My mouth watered, "Mmm, I'm hungry," I gargled.

Chopper shook his head, "No, but I think I heard that they would make great medicine,"

I frowned, "So I can't eat them?" I grumbled.

"What does those leaves cure?" asked Nami.

"I'm not sure, but I'm determined to find out," Chopper said.

* * *

~dinner~

* * *

"Luffy! Quit stretching!" Ussop shouted.

I stuffed as much food into my mouth as possible. It was so yummy! Extra points for Sanji! After quickly swallowing, my mouth lusted for more food, I stretched my arm across the table and grabbed Zolo's bread while he wasn't looking. Before I could quickly take it back, a fork stabbed my hand.

"Youch! Damn Zolo! That hurt!" I cried, whipped my hand back.

Zolo glared at me, "That's what you get for stealing, rubber man," he retorted.

Then Sanji twirled out of the kitchen, holding more dishes of food, my mouth watered. But it wasn't for me, it was for Nami and Robin!

"Nami! Robin! More dishes for the two most lovely ladies in the sea!?" he sang. Hearts popped right out of his eyes.

Robin smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Cook," she replied.

"KYA! Anytime my honey!"

"Shitty cook," Zolo mumbled.

A foot tackled the back of Zolo's head, "What did you say moss head?" Sanji deadly demanded.

As the two quarreled, I laughed at them and stuffed more food into my mouth. Then Chopper arrived.

"Oh! Chopper! What took ya? Dinner is already here!" I shouted, bits of food spurted out of my mouth. I heard Nami grumbled about don't talk with my mouth full.

It was true, Chopper spent all day studying those leaves with the purple dots. I even peeked through to see if Chopper was finished. He was so concentrated in his work that he didn't even notice the ruckus between Sanji and Zolo previously. I saw determination that flared in his eyes. I thought it was best to leave him alone.

Chopper sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of his head, "Well, I almost finished making the medicine," he declared.

Usopp smiled and gave him the thumbs up, "Great job Chopper!" he congratulated.

Chopper jolted and started sheepishly smiling and twirling around, "You stupid imbecile! Even if you congratulated me, I won't be happy about it!" he cheered.

"He looks happy," I quickly stated.

"Yeah," Usopp agreed.

* * *

~couple days later~

* * *

"Sanji! I'm going to die! Where's my food?" I loudly whined.

"You just had lunch Luffy," Sanji retorted.

"But I'm hungry!"

I was lying down on the floor, somewhere on the ship. I would usually sit on top of my favorite seat, the figurehead of Merry Go at this time of day, but I was so out of energy! I need food!

"Eh, food," I chanted in a grumbling tone.

Then the door banged open. I used up my remaining energy to see Chopper holding up a purple bun in his hoof. He was smiling victoriously, "Yes! I finished!" he exclaimed.

My mouth watered. Food at last!

Usopp skipped over to Chopper curiously, "What did you make?" he asked.

Choppy gleamed a smile, "Medicine that I made from those Milesfofo leaves!"

"Great! So what do they cure? Scurvy? Heart burn?" Usopp listed.

Chopper lowered his hoof in slow defeat, "Uh, I, uh, aren't sure what it cures. But I know that it's powerful," he admitted.

Hey, maybe it would cure my hunger! I reached the purple bun and grabbed it while Usopp or Chopper wasn't looking, and stuffed it into my mouth. Then chewed.

Chopper looked down at his empty hoof and started shaking, "Wah! The medicine is gone!" he shouted.

Chopper started to panic. "What!? You couldn't have accidentally dropped it, could you?" Usopp asked.

"But it was right here on my hoof!"

As I chewed more and more, bitter flavor swirls along with my tongue, this thing is nasty! I immediately spat it out, accidentally swallowing small chunks. Then I felt a sharp pinch on my cheek.

"I think I know who the culprit is," Nami said.

Usopp and Chopper looked at our way. Then Chopper screamed with his eyes popping out. I guess there were purple crumbs on my face.

"Luffy! How could you!?" Chopper cried.

When Nami let go, I just merely shrugged, "I was hungry," I replied.

Nami punched my head, and shouted into my face, "You crazy idiot! Chopper worked long and hard to make that! What if one of us gets really sick!?" she demanded.

I pouted, "But Nami, neither of us ever gotten sick before," I pointed.

Usopp started to freak out unnecessarily, "WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

Then Zolo finally woke up from his long slumber, "Crazy idiots. What's with all the racket?" he grumbled, sleep still in his eyes.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Usopp repeated.

But Zolo just yawned, "From what?"

Usopp stopped for a second, then continued back to freaking out mode, "Luffy ate Chopper's medicine that could probably save our lives from food poisoning! We're gonna die!"

Sanji's angry head popped out of the kitchen, "HEY YOU FOOL! I WOULD NEVER EVER MAKE ANYTHING THAT WOULD HARM NAMI AND ROBIN!" he shouted furiously.

"Tch, shitty cook," Zolo mumbled and yawned.

Sanji apparently didn't hear because he stomped back to the kitchen instead of fighting Zolo like usual. Usopp and Chopper continued to freak out and run around in circles with their arms flaying while Zolo laid back down under the sun to sleep some more.

Then my stomach started to ache. It felt as if thousand needles were piercing into my stomach!

I howled, "OW! MY STOMACH!" I cried, I rolled around on the floor.

I clutched onto my stomach and groaned.

Nami sighed tiredly, "That's what you get idiot," she remarked.

"My stomach really hurts!" I whined.

Chopper stopped and trotted to me, "Luffy, how much of that medicine did you eat?" he asked.

"W-well, it was really gross so I spit it out,"

"All of it?"

"Well, I did swallow a little bit of it," I confessed.

Chopper furrowed his eyebrows, "This might be a problem," he muttered.

Robin came into view, "What is the problem, Mr. Doctor?" asked Robin.

Chopper turned to Robin, "Luffy ate some of the medicine I made from Milesfofo leaves. Although, I don't really know what the symptoms are,"

"Then what's the use of those leaves!?" Ussop said.

Chopper frowned, "I don't know, I just heard that it was useful for some traumatic disease," Chopper replied.

I groaned in pain, "Eugh! My stomach feels like shit!" I cried.

Usopp looked at me, "You mean your stomach feels like poop?"

Chopper, Usopp, and I started to laugh hysterically, then I immediately stopped due to the more pain created inside my stomach, "Gah! It hurts!" I moaned.

"Hyeeaahh! LUFFY!" the two cried in despair.

Robin's eyebrows knitted together, "Milesfofo leaves?" she repeated.

"Robin, do you happen to know anything about it?" Nami asked.

She shook her head, "But I'll figure it out. Anyway, right now we will need to help Mr. Captain to bed. He doesn't look so well," she commented.

"I don't feel well too," I rasped.

* * *

~at night~

* * *

I kept tossing and turning at night. The pain just won't go! I wanted to scream and cry, but I couldn't search for my voice. Instead, a faint gasp escaped. I wanted tears to verge out of my eyes, but they were dried up as well. Why couldn't I? Why couldn't I say anything or even make a tear fall out? What did that purple bun do to me? Have painful constipation?

It was too painful to even sit up on the hammock. After the restless pain, it seemed to simmer down. I heard Usopp's snores, Sanji's loud breathing, and Chopper's sleep talking. Zolo was sleeping outside as usual, Nami and Robin were in their room. I sighed quietly as the usual sounds from my crew soothed me, then sleep started to enter my body. I closed my eyes and slept.

* * *

~in the morning~

* * *

"You guys! Wake up!" shouted Nami's voice.

I shifted in bed, I didn't want to get up now! I didn't get enough sleep after all that tussling! Sanji seemed to be wide-awake now since he heard Nami's voice. I heard Chopper stir, then slowly got up. Ussop yawned and got out to.

"Come on Luffy! Let's go," Usopp called.

"Don't wanna," I mumbled.

"Come on! If you don't get up, there won't be enough breakfast for you to steal!" he teased.

Oh, we don't want that, now do we? I sat up and stretched and stifled a yawn. Then climbed down out of bed. Before All the guys could exit through the door, they froze where they stood and stared at me incredulously. I furrowed my eyebrows and tilted my head to the side.

"What?" I asked, confused.

They all continued to stare at me with hanging mouths. I stared back, then looked behind me. Nothing there. Well, there's no point standing here, but before I could walk any further, I felt something heavy on my chest.

I looked down, there _was _something there. And it was all round and fat, like grapefruits only smaller and warmer. I frowned, I grabbed one of them and tried to pull them off, but it hurt when I did so.

"Ow! What the hell is this?" I mumbled.

My eyes widened, did my voice change? I slapped my hands over my mouth. The guys kept staring at me, like they were paralyzed.

"What the hell is this?" I muttered, although inside I was really panicking!

I placed my hands on my hips, feeling a dent. I jolted, I carefully ran one finger through my side. It was curvy. Wait, I have curves! I looked at horror. What the hell?! I grabbed my waist and quickly examined myself. My butt is a little bit bigger, my chest is softer, I have these two things hanging out of my chest, my voice is more feminine, and…and…I HAVE LONGER HAIR?! Yes, it's true, my hair is now mid back length.

There's only one answer for this.

"I TURNED INTO AN ALIEN!" I shouted.

The guys finally made a reaction by falling down.

"NO YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE A CHICK! A CHICK!" Sanji screamed into my face.

I tilted my head in confusion, "A chick? Then shouldn't I be yellow and fluffy?" I asked.

Sanji slapped his face a couple times. While doing so, Ussop backed away from me along with Chopper. They stared at me as if I grew another arm. Wait! No, I still have two arms.

"What's the matter you guys?" I asked.

"L-Luffy, is that really you?" Usopp cautiously asked. Chopper gulped, he clung behind Ussop.

I grinned, "It's me! It's me even if I turned into an alien which is freaking cool! Hey, maybe I have laser beams or something,"

Usopp breathed out, now relaxed, "That's the Luffy I know,"

"But it still doesn't explain why Luffy's, erm, a she," Sanji said.

"I know why,"

We turned and saw Robin, at the opened door. Nami was there behind her, a hand covered her gasp.

"NAMI! ROBIN!" Sanji screamed with delight.

"You do Robin?" Chopper asked.

She nodded, "Last night, I read about it. It said that the Milesfofo leaf was used long ago for special traditions in native clans. Each clan had a royal blood family, and would often arrange engagements to form a peace treaty. But in order to do that, the groom and the bride would have to eat the plant and trade genders," she informed us.

Nami's eyes widened, "No way," she gasped.

Robin nodded, then turned to me, "Was the store that you went to was called Suyotwe?" she asked.

I thought for a moment, then nodded, "Yeah, it was."

"Then that answers it. The clans were all from the Suyotwe land. That woman must have accidentally slipped Milofofo leaves into your sack," Robin said.

"W-w-w-wait," stammered Usopp, "so you're saying that Luffy is n-n-n-now a g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-"

"Luffy's a girl!" Nami retorted.

My eyes widened, then burst into laughter, "Hah! Yeah right! That's funny you guys!"

But everyone stared at me seriously, "This is no joke," Robin said.

I paused, then opened my pants. It wasn't there…IT WASN'T THERE!

I stared at everyone in horror and yelped a "NOOOOO!"

After a while of freaking out, the guys calmed me down. Well, not really, I mean, how can I calm down after turning into a girl!?

"How could this happen?!" I cried.

Chopper sniffed, "I'm s-s-sorry Luffy! It's all m-m-my fault!" then he cried.

The panicking expression on my face immediately left, I bent down to Chopper and patted his head. He looked up, while still sobbing, and I made sure he saw a warm smile on my face.

"It's not your fault Chopper, you didn't know about the cause." I reassured him.

"Yeah, it's Luffy's," Nami bluntly said.

"WHAT!?" I cried.

"Well, if you didn't eat the medicine, then this wouldn't have happen!" she remarked.

"But on the bright side, at least non of us would have eaten it and turned into the opposite gender," Ussop pointed.

"Yeah but me!" I shouted furiously.

Sanji had a nosebleed as he thought of his perverted stuff of imagining what would happen if he tuned into a woman. Pervert.

"But then why did my stomach hurt really badly?" I asked.

"Because the intestines were being transformed into female organs," Robin coolly explained.

I frowned, "Don't everyone have the same stuff inside of them?" I asked.

Everyone groaned except for Robin and Chopper. Robin, in fact, looked humored. Chopper was just as confused as I was. "So that also means female reindeer have different organs as males?" Chopper innocently asked,

Robin nodded.

Chopper looked down, "Oh,"

"But what besides the point, what are we gonna do with Luffy!? Is there anyway we can change him back?" Nami said.

Robin pressed her lips into a thin line, "Once you ate the leaves, there's no point changing back," she muttered.

My jaw dropped to the ground. My eyes widened as I gawked in horror. I felt all the blood in my body drained away.

"However," Robin said, breaking the horrid silence, "I do believe that there is a cure,"

I smiled immediately when I heard the word 'cure', "Really!?"

Robin nodded, "It's where the Grand Line is. The island is called Twesuyo, the natives there long ago performed the same religion as the Suyotwes did. Although, their leaves have different affects from the Milesfofo leaves. Those leaves, Fiftismi leaves, can change you back to a male, Luffy," Robin explained.

I grinned and shot my arm into the air, "Alright! Let's set sail to Twesuyo island!"

Before everyone could cheer with me, my shirt fell down.

"GAAAAAHH!" Usopp, Nami, Chopper, and Sanji cried.

I grinned sheepishly and pulled my red vest back up, "Eh, sorry about that," I guess being a girl requires wearing smaller clothes. Why are girls so smallish when they have these sags of skin glues to their chest? It's weird and gross.

"Luffy, we're gonna have to go shopping for clothes, including buying you a bra!" Nami shouted.

Usopp snickered, "Luffy in a bra," then Chopper and he laughed. I frowned.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

Nami looked at me sternly, "Yes, you do."

I pouted. Damn, I'm a guy! Err, or I used to. But I'm a guy inside! …Or not. Robin did say that guy and girls have different organs. Okay then! I'm a man at heart! And a man should not wear stupid girly clothing! Especially a bra!

"What's with all this racket?"

We turned and saw Zolo behind us. He looked at me curiously.

"Who's the chick?" he asked.

* * *

~up on the ship~

* * *

After Robin explained to Zolo everything, he looked incredulous.

"So you're saying that this girl is Luffy," Zolo said.

We all nodded.

"And he turned into a girl by eating those leaves,"

Nods again.

"I don't believe this,"

Sanji glared at Zolo, "Listen Moss head, do you really think that our lovely Robin would lie all this to us? Huh?"

Zolo glared back, "Well tell _your _lovely Robin that I still don't trust her. She used to be our enemy, remember?"

"Used to, punk. And if you don't believe her, than explain why Luffy isn't here and there's this girl in his place instead," Sanji demanded.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "I'm right here Sanji," I called.

They quarreled, then ended up fist fighting each other. I would have laughed at them if I was a guy, but I'm not. Then Nami called me in.

"Yeah Nami?" I asked.

Nami smirked and held out a dress, I paled.

"Oh no," I shouted, holding my hands in front of me.

"Oh yes, we can't have you dressed like that Luffy. You'll catch a cold!"

"And since when did I catch one?" I retorted.

"Soon if you don't get dressed! And here, put on this bra,"

I shook my head.

Nami sighed, "You're so stubborn. Robin! I could use some help," Nami called over her shoulder.

Robin looked up and closed her book.

* * *

No one's POV

* * *

"NOOOOOO!"

Usopp looked up and his head looked at the girls' cabin. He shuddered, "That sounds like Luffy," Usopp mumbled.

Chopper hugged his leg, "Is Luffy in trouble?"

"I don't know. But it looks like the girls are forcing him, erm, her to wear a bra,"

The two giggled.

Then Chopper looked worried again, "But what happens to Luffy when he, uh, she's a girl now? Wouldn't she be weaker?"

Usopp looked at him, puzzled, "Luffy's weaker?"

"Well, Nami's a girl and she's helpless. Robin is a girl, and she's helpless without her powers from the Devil Fruit."

Usopp smirked, "Why, you are so right! A witty girl shouldn't handle being captain, so it's up to me to be in charge!" he shouted.

Chopper looked at him in awe.

"AH! USOPP! YOU'RE SO COOL!" Chopper exclaimed.

Then Zolo smacked Usopp, "Shut up, you're too noisy," he muttered.


	2. Dressing Up the New Girl

Author's Note: Since this is Luffy's point of view, don't sue me. Some immaturity, laughs, and few wise words from Mr. Swordsman. Enjoy!

* * *

Nami was on her knees, panting. I was struggling, I was in Robin's clutches. The two were finally able to put a bra on me.

"How the hell could you two do this on your captain!?" I cried angrily.

"Well you couldn't just walk outside looking like some slut!" Nami shouted back.

Robin smiled, "Well then Mister, I mean, _Miss _Captain, how do you like your new outfit?" she asked.

I frowned, "No! I'm still a guy! A guy! And I hate my outfit! Don't make me wear this thing!" I shouted.

Nami stomped over to me and smacked my head, "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, NAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWIT BEFORE I STEAL ZOLO'S SWORD AND CHOP YOU UP MYSELF!"

"YOU AND WHAT ARMY!?"

"WHY YOU!"

We growled at each other, glaring at all our might. Boy, being a girl is tougher than I have imagined. You always have to wear shirts, you're weaker, and you have to watch out for some creepy perverted guys lurking on some places. Oh man…wait till Sanji gets a load of me!

Robin smiled at my way, "Miss Captain, Miss Navigator is right, we cannot allow you walking around in your old clothing. But we knew that you wouldn't like wearing girly clothes so we prepared you something else,"

I was shoved in front of the mirror. My eyes widened. I wore dark jeans that was mid calves, a red long sleeved shirt with a blue vest over it, and a loose green and black striped belt that loosely hung around my waist. I still wore my sandals and my straw hat.

Namiu smirked, "You should trusts us more, Luffy. We know that you would rant us out if you wore one of our clothes,"

I sheepishly grinned, "Yeah…sorry about that."

Robin took a string of my long hair, "We might have to tie your hair though," she said.

Nami squealed, "Oooh! I'll do it!"

I grimaced and backed away quickly, "No way!"

Robin chuckled, "I think Miss Captain has a point. You would go crazy with another girl's hair," Robin explained.

Nami pouted, "No I won't!" she persisted.

"Yes you would," I mumbled.

I felt a tug on my ear, "What was that?!" Nami demanded.

I cringed, "Ow! Not so loud! Jeez, am I going to be as loud as you, Nami?"

"I'M NOT LOUD!"

"OH HELL YEAH YOU ARE!"

"SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE!"

"MAKE ME!"

"Now, now, lets not fight. How about we go up and show the boys to Luffy, hmm?" Robin suggested.

We both turned around from each other, "Fine," we grumbled simultaneously.

After Robin tied my hair into a ponytail, we went up on the dock. I suddenly felt nervous. What will the guys say? Will they still consider me as one of them? I am a guy in heart still! Ooh…but what if they all laugh at me? Even the other pirates! They don't know that I turned into a girl!

"L-Luffy?"

I looked up, Usopp and Chopper were staring at me.

I nervously grinned, "H-hey you guys!"

They looked at each other and burst into laughter, "I was sure that they would force you into a dress! But I guess you taught them a thing or two!" Usopp cried.

"Yeah!" Chopper said along.

I blinked. Then grinned more confidently, "A dress? As if!"

"So, this is Luffy. That just seems wrong in many ways," mumbled Zolo.

Robin smiled at his direction, "Well, I suppose you are right Mr. Swordsman, Miss Captain did turn into a girl. This will be a grand new experience for her,"

Zolo snorted and rested against the mast.

Sanji ran towards me, and grabbed my hands. I froze. He was staring at me so intentionally. "Luffy, I have one question to ask you," he said in a whisper.

I felt sweat coming out of my neck. "Err…what?"

"What does it feel like be a girl?"

I paled, and smacked him across his face. I didn't know that it was so hard that he ended up nose bleeding and flew across the ship.

"It's weird! Okay! So don't ask me something like that you pervert!" I shouted.

Usopp backed away, "L-Luffy's gone more violent…"

I paused. I-I have! Oh my gosh, I'm more like Nami now! I tried grinning at Usopp's and Chopper's way to let them know that I'm still the same Luffy they know before I turned into a female. But they shrieked and ran away. I groaned.

"Being a girl is tough," I muttered.

Nami snorted, "Wait till you reach your period,"

I looked at her confusingly, "Period? What's that? Some kind of food?" I asked.

Nami gawked, "You don't know what a period is!?"

I shook my head.

She sighed, "You're 17, and you don't know what a period is!? I guess it makes sense anyway, you're still a dope even when a girl,"

I frowned, "I was never a dope!"

"Yes you were, and you still are,"

"Am not,"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!

"Am not!"

"Both of you shut up!" Zolo shouted.

"Hey Zolo, what's a period?" I asked.

Zolo and Nami fell. "YOU IDIOT! Don't ask stupid questions like that!" Nami shouted into my now throbbing ear.

I frowned, "Then do you know what a period is Zolo?" I asked.

Zolo scowled, "Y-yeah, I do…" he grumbled.

"What is it?"

Nami sighed, "I give up,"

"I-it's, it's something that girls have once a month,"

I grinned, "And?"

"And…and it hurts…"

I frowned, "Is that it?"

Nami cried and threw her arms up in the air, "You don't know what a period is! Do you!?" she shouted at Zolo.

Zolo gritted his teeth, "Yes it do! You expect me to explain what a period is to someone as stupid as a fruit fly to her!?"

I frowned, "Hey! I'm still a guy Zolo! Don't call me a 'her'!"

"No you're not!" they yelled in unison.

I pouted, "Well at heart I am…" I muttered.

"Hey Luffy! I bet you can't be as fast when a guy in a game of tag!" Usopp called.

I felt a light lit up in my heart. The guys still care about me! Even when I'm a girl on the outside, they see the guy on the inside! I grinned, "I'll show you!"

I started chasing Chopper and Usopp as Nami and Zolo continued to argue. I saw Sanji rush over between them. It was obvious that he was defending Nami, the two boys glared at each other and growled. Then started an argument that caused a fight between swords and legs.

I grinned even bigger. Things still haven't changed much.

After playing tag, we all were tired and panting. I still had my touch. Even as a girl, I was still as quick as ever. Then I smelled a delicious fragrance, I smiled hungrily as a string of drool hung on my bottom lip.

"Food!" I exclaimed.

"You're lucky Luffy. Now that you're a girl, you'll be able to get first dibs," Usopp said.

I smirked, "I know! Now I better be going,"

I stood up and ran towards the kitchen. I saw Sanji serving dishes to Nami and Robin. I opened the door, and before I could go in and join the two, I felt a foot made contact with my face with sharp force. I staggered backwards and fell on my bottom.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" I snapped. I was clutching onto my reddened face.

"Even if you turned into a girl, you're still a guy no matter what," Sanji said coolly.

I gasped. I ran over to him and glomped him. My arms were tangled around his neck. "You still think I'm a guy!? YES! YES! YES! I'M STILL A GUY!" I cried.

Sanji staggered, "Hey!"

I jumped off and grinned, "You really think that I'm still a guy?"

Sanji blew a puff of smoke and withdrew his cigarette, "Yeah, due to your obnoxious attitude. And that I don't really fetish for flat chest girls," he commented.

I blinked and looked down at the two lumps on my chest. Then I stared at Robin's and Nami's. They were a lot bigger compared to mine. I frowned.

"But last time, I saw you making goo goo eyes at that girl from the bar before, and her chest was as small as mine," I retorted.

Sanji nervously scratched the back of his head, "Well…that was a different,"

I pouted, "How?" I demanded.

"It just is, now, shoo. I'm still making dinner,"

I sighed and stomped out.

After dinner, I sat on top of the figurehead of Merry Go. I sighed. Even if nothing has changed, nothing good happened also. Only something bad. I have to wear a bra now, and that I'm afraid the other captains would laugh at me and look down at my crew. Things couldn't possibly go any worse.

"You didn't eat as much as you did before,"

I turned my head around, Zolo was standing behind me. I grinned, "Well, I wasn't as hungry as before for some reason," I called.

He raised an eyebrow, "Trying to watch for your weight?" he teased.

I confusingly looked at him, "Weight? For what?"

He sighed, "You know, girls always watch for their weight so that they wouldn't get fat," he explained.

I frowned, "Well I just RECENTLY became a girl. I don't know anything much about them."

Zolo smirked, "Yeah, you're just too stupid to know,"

I grinned, "Well it's not like you know anything much about girls," I teasingly retorted.

"I know about periods,"

I tilted my head, "Oh yeah, what are they anyway? You never did tell me about them. You said that they hurt, are they shots?" then I shivered. If they were shots and they hurt, then that means that the shots must be very big. Ugh, they must be important for something.

Zolo rolled his eyes, "No, they're not shots."

"Then what?"

"When a women gets pregnant, eggs forms,"

"What kind of egg? Where does the egg come from? Does it come from farms? Can you eat it? Hey, maybe we should get Sanji to make some food out of the eggs!" I babbled.

Zolo sighed, irritated, "No, Luffy. The egg is formed inside the woman's womb,"

I frowned, "That doesn't sound so tasty,"

"It's not meant for to be tasty. Now, if a girl isn't pregnant, then the eggs falls off."

"But I thought that it only forms when a lady's pregnant," I commented.

"And that when a girl hits puberty, stupid. Now when the egg falls off, um…it drops into a container."

I scrunched my face, "A container? Girls have containers inside of them?"

Zolo paused, "Y-yeah, lets say that. The, um, container is a muscle."

I grinned, "And?"

"And…inside the container a red paint is painted inside the wall of the container. Now when the paint dries up, it melts," Zolo wearily explained. It looked as if he was stressing.

I frowned, "Eh…girls have paint inside of them too?"

Zolo nodded, "And, uh, when the paints starts to melt, it stresses the container. So the container has to churn to squeeze the paint off. L-like a wash rag, which cramps the c-c-container that causes your stomach to hurt."

"…That's gross!" I commented, I was disgusted.

"Not compared to the real thing," I heard Zolo muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So now what?" I asked.

"So…then you urinate the red paint,"

I paled, "EWW! THAT'S SO SICK! AND COOL TOO!" I yelled.

Zolo rolled his eyes. "So what? Does the paint stink!?" I asked.

"U-uh, I don't know! What am I, a girl!?" he retorted.

Just imagining about urinating red paint was so awesome! So will there be red water in the toilet bowl when I go pee? Now that I think about it, how do girls go pee?

I grinned, "Thanks Zolo! I'm going to tell Usopp!"

Before I could jump off, Zolo grabbed my arm. "Uh, d-don't tell them,"

"Why?" I asked, tilting my head.

Zolo looked annoyed, "Because...only girls are supposed to know,"

"But you know it and you're a guy. Oh gosh…don't tell me you used to be a girl and accidentally ate the Milesfofo leaves!"

"NO YOU IDIOT! I WAS BORN AS A GUY!" he screamed into my face.

"Then how do you know?" I asked.

"Eh? Um, because I'm mature enough to know that type of knowledge," he muttered.

"Huh? Usopp isn't mature enough to know?"

He snorted, "Please, he might faint once you tell him,"

I looked down, "Hmm, that's true, well thanks for telling me!"

Zolo tiredly smirked, "No problem,"

I jumped off and ran towards Usopp, where he was playing cards with Sanji. I grinned and hovered over them.

"Hey you guys! Did you know that girls have a container and paint inside of them?" I asked.

"LUFFY! YOU IDIOT!" I heard Zolo holler.

That night, I slept in the girls' cabin, I felt uncomfortable there. I was more used to sleep on the hammocks rather than beds. I closed my eyes. Robin was reading, doesn't she ever sleep? Nami was softly snoring. I inwardly sighed. After what Zolo told me about periods, it made me loathe being a girl even more.

Girls are weak, loud, and are weird. They have paint inside of them!? I know one thing, guys do NOT have paint built inside of them. I rolled over and frowned. What would Ace think when he figures out that I turned into a girl?

At least we're going to that island that can change me back to a guy. Sleep soon consumed me.


	3. The Gender War

Author's Note: Okay, I don't know how all these boy stuff work, even though I already took sex ed (which was immature of me to accidentally giggle out loud during the lesson), so please bear with it. This is Luffy's POV, not mine. Oh, and Luffy will later not be a sexist against his own new gender.

* * *

"N-Nami! I need to go!" I cried.

"Then go already. Leave me alone," her voice was muffled by a pillow.

"But I don't know how to!"

"What do you mean?"

"I have to pee!"

Nami sat up. "You got to be kidding me," she grumbled sleepily. Her eyes narrowed underneath the darkness.

I shook my head, beads of sweat formed out of my forehead. I crossed my legs and hopped up and down, hoping that would ease my pressure, but it didn't. "How do you go when you need to pee?"

She palmed her face and sighed. "Just sit on the toilet, and…let it all out."

"…But what if it spills?"

"IT'S NOT GOING TOO! JUST DO IT LIKE WHEN YOU TAKE SHIT!"

I scurried out the room and quickly to the bathroom. Then stopped. There was the boys' bathroom and the girls'. I kept looking at the two signs. Do I take the boys' or the girls'? I'm now a girl, so I should take the girls'? But I'm really a guy at heart…so the boys?

I rushed back to the girls' bedroom and asked Nami.

"OF COURSE THE GIRLS' BATHROOM! ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?"

I rushed back out. Okay, so I went inside the girls' room. I ran to the stall and pulled down my pants and sat. Relief washed all over and I smiled happily. After doing business, I washed my hands and wiped my damp fingers on my shirt.

I walked out while whistling and went to bed.

"Luffy, get up. It's time for breakfast." Nami said, as she shook my tired body.

"Argh, I'm tired!" I whined.

"You didn't seem tired last night," muttered Nami.

I heard Robin chuckle. "Miss Captain had a trouble going to the bathroom, right?" she said.

"Yeah, and she was even asking me how do girls go. I mean, like, what the hell? Just go!" Nami replied back.

"Like, that's right," agreed Robin.

I frowned. "What's with you girls and the word 'like'? Why do you always say that?" I asked.

From the corner of my eye, Nami rolled her eyes. "It's a girl thing, you'll understand later on." Then she bashed a pillow against my head.

"But I don't want to understand! I'm going to be a guy soon, so I don't really need to know," I remarked.

"Miss Captain, the island is practically months away from here. It's going to take some time." Robin pointed out.

"Yeah. Why don't you stick as a girl from now on? Girls have their advantages, you know," Nami added.

I grumbled. "But I have a reputation to keep up! If the other pirates hear that I'm a girl, they'll laugh at me!"

"Oh, who cares what those pirates think. You're a girl now, so try being proud of it!"

"Would you be proud if you suddenly turned into a guy?" I shot back.

Nami made a disgusted face. "Ew, no way. That'll be gross."

I sat up angrily. "And that's the same for me! Being a girl is disgusting for me too!"

"But being a girl is not as bad as being a guy."

"And being a guy isn't too complicated as being a girl." I barked.

"Being a girl is better!" Nami shouted, getting closer to my face.

"Shut up! Being a GUY is!"

"GIRL!"

"GUY!"

"GIRL!"

"GUY!"

"A GIRL IS OBVIOUSLY WAY SMARTER THAN ANY DUMB BOY!"

"WELL, BOYS CAN BE BOTH SMARTER AND STRONGER THAN ANY WIMPY GIRL!"

"A GIRL CAN…a girl can…"

I smirked in victory. "Ha! You can't even come up with anything! That just proves that guys are better than girls!" I boasted.

Nami glared at me and smacked my head. "Shut up! I'll prove to you that girls can be better than guys anytime!" she yelled.

"Ouch! Why are girls so violent!?" I cried, clutching my throbbing head.

Robin sighed and went out.

Usopp ran to me when I walked out. "Hey Luffy, what was all that screaming?" he asked.

I frowned. "Nami thinks that girls are better than guys. I'll show her!" I yelled.

"Um…but aren't you a girl? Shouldn't you be agreeing with her?" Usopp asked, his face was puzzled.

"Usopp! I'm still a guy at heart! And when I get those leaves, I'll turn back into a guy!" I shouted.

He shrugged. "Okay. So how are you going to prove that guys are better than girls?"

"I don't know," I quickly said.

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PARTICIPATING THIS FIGHT!?" Usopp screamed.

"It's not a fight. I'm just going to prove it to Nami!"

"Aren't you being a bit sexist?" Zolo said. He was sitting lazily against the mast.

I frowned. "Zolo's on the girls team! Traitor!" I loudly accused, pointing at him.

He rolled his eyes. "I never said that I would be on any team,"

"But you're defending the girls! Traitor! Jerk!"

"All I did say was that you were being sexist."

"Traitor! Jerk! Three swords!" I continued to yell.

"Luffy, three swords isn't an insult!" Usopp said.

"Oh…FOUR SWORDS!"

"YOU JUST ADDED ANOTHER!"

"BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Zolo hollered at our way.

"You shut up you girl-loving-swordsman!" I shouted back.

Usopp snickered. "Zolo's a ladies' man!"

I couldn't help but giggle at that. Then we roared into laughter. Zolo just grumbled something and tried to go back to sleep, ignoring our happy time. Then Sanji pranced by.

"What's so funny fellows?" he asked.

"Zolo's a ladies' man!" we both shouted with extreme humor.

Sanji's cigarette dropped from his mouth. Usopp and I stopped laughing. We saw Sanji's face written shock all over it. I think we broke him. Then suddenly his face raged in fury, as if he was so mad that fire would blow out of his ears and nose.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU'VE BEEN FLIRTING WITH MY NAMI AND ROBIN, HAVEN'T YOU!? I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO MESS WITH MY WOMEN!" Sanji shouted.

He lunged in the air and kicked Zolo right into the gut. Zolo woke up and spat by the impact. Then he glared at Sanji.

"WHAT THE HELL!? THAT HURTS LIKE HELL!" Zolo cursed.

"THAT'LL OUGHT TO TEACH YOU NOT TO MESS WITH THE LADIES!" Sanji roared.

Zolo pulled out his swords and tried to knock Sanji off, but he jumped up in time. Then the two started to wrestle and fight. I grinned at the funny sight.

"Go! Go! Go!" I cheered.

"Uh, Luffy, shouldn't we stop them?" Usopp asked.

I looked curiously at Usopp, "Why? Don't they always do this?"

"But this looks really serious!"

I grinned. "Don't worry! They'll be fine!" I assured him.

~Five minutes later~

Nami bashed my head. "You idiot! Look what you done!"

Sanji and Zolo were both terribly battered. They have broken their ribs, arms, legs, ankles, wrists, elbows, toes, fingers, nose, jaw, back, arm, legs, elbows…wait, I'm repeating.

"I didn't do it! Usopp did!" I retorted.

Usopp spat whatever he was drinking and stood up. "I did no such thing!"

"Yeah! If you haven't called Zolo a ladies' man, this wouldn't have happen!"

"If you didn't call Zolo a girl-loving-swordsman, I wouldn't have said that!"

"How should I know that you would say that if I said that?"

"I don't know! Why are we even arguing!?"

We turned to Nami, who was startled. "Hey Nami, who's fault was it again?" I asked.

Chopper was tending to their wounds. When Sanji heard Usopp say that I called Zolo a girl-loving-swordsman, he groaned in pain and glared at Zolo. Zolo just snorted.

Nami sighed. "The people who I live with!" she exclaimed. Wait, so it's her family's fault?

Then Robin came out. "My, it's pretty lively here. What happened?" she asked, closing her book that was rested on her one hand.

Usopp tried to look professional. "Well," he began, crossing his arms, "It all started…"

Then he babbled on about how Sanji and Zolo were fighting over a cookie and that Usopp had to teach them a lesson by beating them up. They were dreadfully sorry that they acted so immature and gave him the cookie in return for giving them an honorable lesson that they will never forget.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED YOU DOPE!" Sanji and Zolo shouted simultaneously.

"And it was a very delicious cookie indeed." Usopp continued, ignoring the outburst.

I giggled. Nami sighed and palmed her face. "Why me?" she wailed.

"How did the commotion really began? Not that your story wasn't dull, thank you very much, Mr. Long Nose," said Robin.

Usopp grinned. "That's my specialty! Have I ever mentioned that I slayed a sea monster once?"

"Not now Usopp." Nami called.

"It all began when Nami was saying how girls are better than guys. Which was so stupid because we all know that guys are way better! Right guys?" I said.

Zolo nonchalantly waved his hand. "Don't drag me into that mess," he muttered.

Nami angrily stomped. "What are you saying!? Girls are _way _much better than guys! Right Sanji?" she said, turning to Sanji with puppy eyes.

Sanji grinned ever so happily and had had hearts popping out of his eye sockets. "Right Nami! Guys are no match for the all superior girls!" he sang.

My mouth hung open as Nami smirked. "SANJI! YOU TRAITOR!" I screamed.

"SHUT UP! WHO SAID THAT I WAS A SEXIST ANYWAY!?" Sanji yelled back.

I turned to Usopp. "What do you think Usopp?"

He looked away nervously and scratched his neck. "I don't know, Luffy. Sorry, but I don't want to be beaten by Nami, she's scary when we have to go against her!" he whispered that was loud enough for Nami to hear.

She clenched her fists until they were white. "I can hear you, Usopp," she said dangerously.

Usopp yelped and ran behind the mast. I frowned. "Chopper?"

Chopper looked up. "Um, Luffy, I don't think I want to be a sexist. Whatever that is. But it sounds bad. I don't want to be bad. I'm even a doctor!"

I sighed and hung my head in a dramatic manner. "Fine, you win Nami," I grumbled, admitting defeat.

Nami smirked. "See? Girls do have their advantages!" she said.

Sanji and Zolo later were well enough to walk around, but they won't be fighting for a while. We had loads of meat for dinner.

"Luffy! Quit stealing my food!" Usopp cried.

I stuffed the bread into my mouth and stretched my arm out. I kept stuffing my face like I would usually do when I'm a guy, until my stomach was all round and fat with food. Then later, all that fat would be digested. It made me remember how I was able to eat 120 dishes on a dare when I was still a rubber teen.

Since I ate the Gum Gum Fruit, I have the ability to eat as much as I want. Since my stomach can expand, I wouldn't pop. Nothing can ever fill me up!

That night, I sat on top of Merry Go's figurehead. I was staring absent-mindedly at the sea. I wonder how far I'll need to go when I'll be able to turn back into a guy. Robin said that it will take months, but I'll wait. I'll become a guy no matter how long I have to wait.

I can't even let Ace see me like this! What would my brother say? He might not care, but still…

"Thinking?"

Startled, I yelped. I turned around and saw Sanji leaning against the rail. His arms crossed and he wore a nonchalant expression with his cigar between his lips.

"Oh Sanji! You scared me! And, yeah, I was thinking. I was thinking about what Robin said to me earlier,"

"About how handsome I am and that she would love to get together with me?"

I frowned. "No! It was about how long it will take us to get to that island! She said it'd take a couple months to get there. But I don't care how long it'll take me to get beck to be a guy!" I said with determination.

He took out the cigar and blew out a puff of smoke. "You really must hate being a girl," he said.

"I do! They're weird, have these things on their chests, and…they're weird!" I exclaimed.

"You know, you're really stupid,"

"Huh?" I turned to him with a puzzled expression on my face.

"Girls have just as much rights as guys do. They can be strong, smart, and just about anything. You're just too stubborn to see that," he explained, then placed the cigar back to his lips and took a deep breath.

I frowned. "But don't you sometimes think that girls are so…weird?"

"How so?"

"Well, they always talk and talk about stuff that I don't even understand, and they have periods."

"That's just the way they are. We are the way guys are." Sanji said.

"I guess your right. But I'm not entirely a sexist though!"

Sanji raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, I think I wasn't listening to half the things I thought before, but I do think that girls can be really strong. And especially scary. Nami is all those things!"

Sanji smiled. "Glad you finally understand. And Nami isn't scary, she's beautiful,"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. By the way Sanji, I thought you would be perverted around all kinds of girls. Even if a boy turns into one." I said.

Sanji scrunched his face in disgust. "Ew. Why would I want to do that with you? You used to be a guy. If I did, then it'll be like doing it with a boy. I'm not gay, you know."

"Really? I remembered you were flirting with a guy who looked like a girl," I quickly mentioned.

Sanji choked on his cigar and glared at me. "THAT WAS WHEN I THOUGHT HE WAS A CHICK!"

I giggled. Then Sanji had a surprised expression on his face. "Wow, you have a cute laugh when you're a girl," he stated.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't get used to it. I'm going to be a guy soon, in a couple months that is."

"Really? Are you sure you won't stay as a chick? I might even let you get first dibs on lunch," Sanji said as he waggled his eyebrows.

I laughed. "And I thought you weren't gay!"

"I'm not, you're a girl so it doesn't matter."

I frowned. At first Sanji wouldn't even treat me with any extra kindness because he knew that I was a guy at heart and it would be like doing it with another guy. I was extremely happy by that, but now he's acting differently. Not the same way he would do it with Nami or Robin, but it's just different. He might be like that also if Usopp turns into a girl too. Definitely not Zolo since they hate each other so much.

"Well, I better get back. See you later, captain," said Sanji. He walked down, leaving me alone.

I sighed and blew my bangs off my forehead. Sanji's so weird, like a girl.

* * *

COULD THIS BE SANJI AND LUFFY LOVE!? WHAT WOULD HAPPEN BETWEEN ZOLO AND LUFFY!? CHOOSE YOUR PICK! STAY TOON!


	4. The Most Dreadful Experience Ever

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter includes stupidity and immaturity because…well, you al guys know. This is Luffy's point of view after all. So if you don't mind crazy Luffy who's just on her period, feel free to read. If you don't like it when she says periods give off red paint thanks to Zolo, then don't read. Seriously, this is for comedy lovers who love immature point of views. And feel free to gag and puke. I know that I would.

* * *

It was three weeks now. No luck finding that herb that would help me turn back to a guy. And worse of all, I'm experiencing something VERY painful. Something that could be even worse than having your ass kicked.

"GAAAAAH!" I moaned.

"Oh shut up! It's just a period!" Nami shouted in annoyance.

"But it feels as if my stomach's going through Chinese torture!" I wailed.

"Do you even know how Chinese do their torture?"

"…Um…"

"It feels even worse than having a period, you dope."

"GAAAAH! How do you stop the pain!" I begged. I bet a thousand bucks that periods are WAY worse than any torture in the world, and even if I'm not made out of rubber!

"Just go get a drink of water. That might ease the pain," Robin said as she snapped her book shut.

"But it hurts too much to stand up!" I whined.

"Then roll over to the kitchen!" Nami growled.

Rolling…that sounds like fun! That's what I thought before I experienced outer pain rather than inner pain. Never roll down wooden stairs, it hurts too much.

Then I bumped into the kitchen door. I groaned. I forced myself to stand, but my back immediately arched. Damn it! My stomach is starting to feel even worse than before! Okay, I guess rolling would make things worse when you have a period.

"Luffy? You need something?"

I turned and saw Sanji smoking again. I grinned with relief. "Yes! You're here! Get me water, quick!" I ordered.

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh, okay. Hey, is there something wrong with your stomach?" he said, pointing to it.

My arms were tightly wrapped around it. "Hell yeah. I'm on my period," I groaned.

"You're not going through mood swings like most girls do, are you?" he chuckled.

I scowled. "No! I'm not a girl!"

"Guys don't have periods. Girls do. And you have a period which would means that you're a girl."

"SHUT UP AND GET ME WATER! I'M DYING HERE!"

Sanji sighed and went inside. As I continued to groan and whine, Zolo passed me by. He looked at me curiously. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Water! Stomach in pain!" I could only muster to cry out.

"Okay…" he trailed, then he walked away.

When Sanji came back with a glass of water, I yelled in joy. Then grabbed the water and chugged it down. When the glass was empty, I was groaning again. Damn! The pain was still there! And now I have the urge to go to the bathroom!

I was bouncing up and down, my hands squeezing my thighs in pressure. "Okay…now what?" Sanji said.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" I cried.

"Then go."

"But I can't!"

"And why is that?"

"Because if I move, I might pee myself!"

"Luffy…I think you might piss yourself if you don't go _now_," Sanji said.

"Okay!" I squeaked.

I hopped to the bathroom. When I made it in front of the bathroom doors, I paused. Okay…which door do I go again? The guys' or the girls'? Wait…since I'm a guy, I should go to that one. But I have a girl system…and if I go to the guys' bathroom, Nami would skin me alive…

I opened the girls' bathroom.

After letting out my pain and frustration, I went out with a sigh of relief. Then started to cramp up again.

"Shit!" I cursed, clutching my stomach in pain. Pain! Pain! Pain! GAH! It hurts hundred times than an average pain rant!

I scurried to the kitchen again. I banged on the door. "Sanji! Sanji! Quick! I need more water!" I hollered.

He opened the door, half-annoyed. "Now what?" he grumbled.

"My stomach-OUCH! IT HURTS REALLY BAD! I NEED WATER NOW!"

"Okay! I'll be back," he sighed.

When he returned again, I grabbed the glass and drank it. Then I felt the need to go to the bathroom again! I rushed to the bathroom, went out in relief, then started to cramp up. Geez! What's with this! After I go drink water, I need to piss badly. Then after that, I start cramping!

Then an idea hatched in my head.

I ran towards Sanji, who seems to be already knowing what would happen. "Let me guess, you need water," he said.

I vigorously nodded. "Yeah! TONS and TONS of it!" I exclaimed.

"Uh, why?"

"Because! Just do it!"

After Sanji came back with gallons of water, I stretched my arms and wrapped around it. Then I hurriedly waddled to the bathroom. I placed everything inside the bathroom stall and began the cycle. I took a glass, poured water into it, and drank it.

Then when I felt that I needed to go to the bathroom, I was ready to piss! The same thing happened over and over again. Hmm…I feel as though this idea is kind of stupid. What am I saying? All my wonderful ideas are brilliant! I'm a genius!

After I finished drinking all the water, my stomach hurts even worse than ever! Ugh!

Then I looked into the toilet bowl. Hmm, there's red paint all inside. It just the water and the bowl. And, eww! It smells awful! Zolo was right, the paint that girls urinate is really stinky and gross! Hm…I wonder if it tastes like normal paint. EWW! What am I thinking? Sure it would be a great observation to do, but I'm not tasting the paint that's in the same place where I urinated!

Then it would be the same thing like tasting pee! Wait…would it? I stared down the toilet bowl. What the hell? I'm not doing it!

I walked away from the bathroom. Then started to cramp up. "Oh my gosh," I gasped.

I collapsed on the ground and wheezed. "Oh shit, it feels like shit. I'm in shit road right now," I silently cursed. "Shit, shit, shit, and shit."

Then I saw Usopp passing by. He seemed to notice me. "Uh, Luffy, what're you doing?" he asked.

"Dying internally," I grumbled.

"Wha-SERIOUSLY!?"

"M-maybe…OUCH! IT HURTS!"

'OH MY GOSH! LUFFY'S DYING! SOMEONE! SOMEONE HELP! OUR CPATAIN IS DYING!"

"U-Usopp…I need to tell you something before I go!"

He crouched down to me with his face all slobbery. "W-w-w-w-what is it?" he sniffed.

"When I die, you be the captain, okay?"

He wiped all this snot all over his arm, then wiped his arm on his clothes. Ew, and it was visible too! "Don't worry! I will! I'll make sure that I'll take care of the crew!" he cried.

"Good…now can you get me a sundae from the kitchen? I'm starving," I muttered.

"S-sure, anything for the dying captain!" Usopp continued to cry.

When he rushed out, I continued to groan in pain. Then I heard Sanji shout angrily and Usopp cry in pain. Sanji must've beaten the crap out of poor Usopp. Sigh. Damn, I'm hungry. Then I felt something hard against my side.

"Ugh…what the hell! Oh, Luffy, what are you doing down here?" Zolo said from the ground.

"Dying internally and starving to death," I muttered.

"I heard you're on your period," he said as he stood up and dusted his clothes.

"I am! Tell me how to stop this dreaded pain!" I cried.

"Idiot, you can't stop a period from giving you cramps. That's just the way girls are," he snorted.

"But I thought you knew how to! Aren't you an expert?"

"Expert…."

"Yeah! You knew that when girls have periods, they go through all that stuff and pee red paint. And it DOES stink!"

"Okay, I'm leaving you here to die now," he grumbled.

"Wait! Can you at least get me a sundae before you go? I'm starving!" I shouted.

"From that shitty cook's kitchen? In your dreams."

"But Zolo!"

"Stinks to be you, huh?"

Some crew I have here. Nami is such a bitch, Robin can be scary, Zolo is an ass, Sanji can be a weirdo like Usopp, Usopp is a weirdo, and Chopper can be…I don't know, too naïve? Hell, he knows herbs and other doctor junk, does it matter?

Whatever, they are the best crew that you can ask for anyway. Except for Zolo! He's such a jerk! He wouldn't even get me a freaking sundae!

Then I saw foots stepping towards me. It was Zolo! He placed down a cup with ice cream and a spoon inside. I stared at him wide eyed.

"Shit, don't go gushy on me just because I got you ice cream," he grumbled.

I quickly sat up and shoved a spoonful of ice cream into my mouth. "Oh my gosh! Thanks dude! I regret ever thinking that you were an ass!" I cried with joy.

"What did you say?" he growled.

"Oh that you were an ass."

"You want me to throw that cup over board?"

"After I finish my ice cream, then you can do it. Though wouldn't it be weird to waste a cup?"

He gave an irritated sigh. "Annoying brat," I heard him grumble.

I pouted. "I'm not a brat!" I protested.

"Yeah you are. You act like a seven-year-old everyday. The only time you get serious is when you're trying to defend your crew or try to knock the shit out of someone. No wait…you still act like a kid when knocking the shit out of someone."

"Hey! That's no way to talk to your captain!"

"Well then, _captain_, tell me, when are you ever going to mature?" he sneered.

"I'm already mature!" I shouted, then stuffing ice cream into my mouth.

"Moss head! You asshole! How dare you take ice cream from my fridge!" shouted Sanji's voice.

Sanji came running up to Zolo, jumping up to kick him square in the face. Too bad for him, Zolo dodged and knocked him down with the hilt of his sword.

"Shitty cook, I was getting that for this retarded brat, so pipe down," growled Zolo.

Sanji blinked. "For Luffy?" then he turned to me. "So, I guess you don't need more water then, huh?"

I grinned. "Nope! Hey, this ice cream really done the trick! I don't have anymore cramps."

Zolo raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's interesting. Give Luffy ice cream to calm down her cramping."

"That's 'him', Zolo! I'm not a girl!" I shouted, glaring at the swordsman.

He gave a nonchalant shrug. "Feh, you're totally a chick. It surprises me how this cook wouldn't even fall for you."

"That's because my heart is already reserved for the only two beautiful women on this boat. Nami and Robin!" Sanji cried out with hearts in his eyes. "Sorry bout that Luffy."

I rolled my eyes. "Geez, I'm hurt," I said sarcastically.

"You should be! Any girl would be lucky enough to have such a handsome man as myself," said Sanji, flipping his blond hair.

"Oh they sure are," Zolo said with even more sarcasm that what I have said earlier. "Especially with a guy who has a swirly eyebrow. That's just what attracts the ladies."

I snickered. "Hah, a eyebrow chick magnet," I laughed.

Sanji shot a glare at Zolo. "Well at least I don't have green hair!" he retorted.

"You shitty cook!"

"Marino!"

I laughed as the boys bickered. It was funny to see two cute guys argue over something hysterical!

………………….

Wait, Sanji and Zolo…cute!?

* * *

Author's Note: For any girl out there who remembers their first period, say 'I'. Just kidding. Well, I just want to dedicate this chapter to girls who have those hard times with those blasted periods. I remember when I had my first period, and it was the worst day of my life. *Shivers*


	5. The Loveless Nightmare

Author's Note: Remember, this is Luffy's point of view, so if you get angry at this story, please express your anger at only to Luffy. Thank you. And you already had your warning.

* * *

"Luffy, where are you? It's time for dinner," Sanji called.

I hid behind the wall. My face would weirdly blush whenever Sanji or Zolo would confront me or talk to me. Oh gosh damn it! Ever since I thought those two were cute, I couldn't stop thinking about it! I…I'm turning gay for my two crewmates!

They are not cute! They are not cute! They are not cute! They are not cute! They are not cute AT ALL!

Well…maybe they are kind of cute…

NOOO! I'M STRAIGHT! I'M NOT GAY!

"Oh, there you are Luffy."

I squeaked when I saw Sanji hovering over me.

"It's time for dinner. What's wrong? You're usually the first one down," he said, blowing out a puff of smoke from his cigar.

"I…uh, u-u-um. I d-don't, uh…" I babbled. No! I act like a retard around them too!

Then Sanji grabbed my hand. I squeaked and felt my face burning. I AM NOT GAY!

"Man, you must be starving that you can't even speak!" he teased.

I nearly fainted when I head him chuckle.

Sanji has a cute laugh….

I AM NOT GAY!

The worse thing that ever happened…just happened. I was sitting next to…Zolo. I was squirming in my seat, trying my ultimate best NOT to look at him. Thank goodness Sanji has his perverted eyes set on Nami and Robin. I feel a little better now.

I flinched when I felt Zolo's eyes on me. "Hey, something wrong Luffy?" he asked.

I forced myself to smile at him. "W-what do you mean?" I said.

"You're kind of jumpy today."

"J-jumpy?" I repeated, pretending not to even know what the problem was.

The problem was that Zolo has an alluring voice.

NO! THAT'S NOT IT! I AM NOT GAY!

I immediately slammed my head on the table.

"Uh…" Zolo went.

"Luffy, I though your period went away!" Nami said.

"Do girls always act like that on their first periods?" Usopp asked as he munched on a chicken wing.

I heard Nami punch Usopp. I want to laugh at the crazy moment that occurred right in front of me, but I'm too depressed too! How in the world did I become, and dare I say it, g-gay? Ugh, I'm shuddering.

"WHY ME!" I screamed.

"I think her period came back," Robin commented, then sipping her tea.

"I never asked for this! Why me!" I cried, then clunking my head against the table again. Oww, that one hurt more than the one before.

"Luffy, what's the matter with you?" Nami huffed.

I scorned at the table. "My life…"

"Is she going to turn like those dramatic people who have serious issues?" Chopper asked innocently.

"Eww, if she is then we are going to need a new captain," Nami said.

"I volunteer to be captain!" Usopp shouted, though he was somewhat muffled by the huge bruise on his face.

"AS IF!"

"OW! NAMI! WHY ARE YOU HURTING ME!"

"But seriously, dude. What's the matter?" Zolo asked.

"I…" I whispered.

Everyone leaned forward. "You…" they trailed in unison.

"I think I'm turning…"

"Yeah?"

I ran away. "I need to use the bathroom! Sorry!" I shouted.

Pause. "Luffy! Wait! What did you need to say!" Usopp shouted behind me.

Hell! As if I would tell everyone that I'm becoming gay! Then Sanji and Zolo would think I'm a freak and try to avoid me! I don't want that! And what about Chopper? I'm like his role model! There would be no way that he could look up to a pathetic gay person like me!

I sulked inside the bathroom stall.

"Hey, Luffy. I know that you're there," said Nami's voice.

"Go away," I sighed.

"Oh come on. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"If you don't come out of there in three seconds, I'll-"

Oh…we don't want that. I quickly opened the door. "Okay! I'm here! Just don't hurt me!" I cried.

She put her hands on her hips. "Now tell me," she demanded.

"P-promise you won't tell anyone?" I said.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Okay," I gulped. "I…I'm gay…"

Pause. "…With who?"

"W-with…Sanji and Zolo."

Pause.

Nami roared into laughter. "Y-you and…BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I glared at her as I felt my face heat up. "What the hell! It isn't funny! This is serious!"

She sniffed as she wiped away a tear. "I'm sorry Luffy, but that _was_ funny!"

I sighed. "So, is it weird?"

"Weird? Falling for those two imbeciles? Luffy, you're a girl now; you're not gay. And if you were, then you would be crushing on me or Robin, now that would be really weird."

"But I'm not a girl, Nami! I have the heart of a man's!"

"Luffy, when are you going to face reality and just admit it? You are a girl. You had a period, remember? Guys don't have periods."

I looked down, biting on my lower lip. "What if…I turn back into a guy and still like those two?" I mumbled.

She sighed. "Look, girls have their hormones and so do guys. You just awoke your inner girl self, which means you would start thinking like a girl."

Wait, so I'm going to giggle and flirt all the time!? NOO! But…wait! That means…!

"So when I turn into a guy, I'm not going to like those two anymore!" I exclaimed, smiling.

"Yup. Oh, and by the way, girls love hearing gossip too. So tell me, what's so good about them anyway? Sanji is a pervert and a flirt, and Zolo is just plain stupid and lazy," Nami giggled.

I blushed and looked away. "W-well…Sanji knows how to make someone feel better when they're down. He can be funny and also has a heart. He makes delicious foods. He is someone you can trust and believe in," I explained.

I remembered when Sanji was protecting his boss's restaurant. He even helped a starving pirate.

"Hmm, I never thought about it. Then what about Zolo?" Nami said.

"Zolo is strong and quick. He tries to be tough, but really is a softy. He would give out his life to help a friend in need. He's amazingly talented with is swords. And even though it's hard to see, he would do anything for us," I said.

I recalled the time when I first met Zolo. He was tied up and brutally hurt when he was protecting a little girl.

I smiled at the memories I had with both Zolo and Sanji. Those two may be idiots, but I am proud having them as part of my crew.

Nami grinned. "They also have something in common. They want to be the best there is."

"Oh yeah! Sanji wants to be the greatest chef as Zolo wants to be the greatest swordsman," I said.

"I wonder which of them could be the greatest boyfriend too," Nami mused.

I frowned. "I doubt that could ever happen. They are so worked up to their goals that they don't want any part of being in a relationship. Well, for Sanji that's a bit unknown."

"You could be right. But when a guy falls for a girl, there is nothing that they can do about it," Nami said, winking. "They want to be closer to the girl that they love."

"You sound as if there is a love triangle between me and the boys," I muttered.

"Well there could be! You are in stuck between those two. Boy! There is totally going to be a climax! Sanji and Zolo…fighting to be your lover! Which one will you pick!" she squealed.

"Nami!" I whined. "Honestly. If this keeps going on, they're going to find out for sure!"

"So are you going to tell them?"

I blinked. "Tell them what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Tell them that you love them, stupid!"

"What!" I screamed. "I-I can't do that!"

"Sure you can! You can tell them right now and get it over with!"

"What? No! Nami!"

I tried to protest, but Nami, strangely, have a killer grip. She was pulling me out of the bathroom. When did she ever have the power of a macho man!

When she kicked the door, I gawked. Zolo and Sanji were walking pass by the door. They stopped and stared at us. "Talked to our captain?" Zolo asked.

Nami grinned. "Yup! And guess what?"

"You're going to be my bride?" Sanji gushed out, hearts popping out of his eye sockets.

Suddenly, Nami was wearing a wedding dress. My eyes widened in shock. How the hell did that happen!

"Uh, no. Luffy is in love with you two!" Nami squealed.

"No!" I gasped.

Then Zolo looked at me wide eyed. Something utterly disturbing happened, his head turned into a horse's head! I stared in shock and gasped.

I looked to Sanji. Sanji…Sanji was a fat man with no hair at all!

"NOOOOOOO!"

"LUFFY! WAKE UP!"

My eyes popped open. I looked around. I was in bed, light was shining out of the window. I sighed in relief. It was just a dream! Ugh! What a horrible dream! And…oh great. I'm still in my period!

"Luffy, are you okay?"

I looked up. Nami and Robin were looking at me with concern. I grinned. "I am now!"

"Boy, you were screaming while you were sleeping. We would have thought that you were in some nightmare," she sighed.

"What was your dream about, anyway?" Robin asked.

My dream?

I blushed when I recalled what was it about.

"Uh, nothing," I said. I pulled the blanket over my face.

"Ooh, it was something dirty, wasn't it?" Nami teased.

"No it wasn't!" I protested.

"Come on! You can tell us! We can keep a secret!"

"I believe I heard Captain shouting for Mr. Cook and Mr. Swordsman's names while sleeping," Robin informed.

I froze. Nami curiously looked at me. "Were they in trouble?" she asked.

"Uh…" I trailed, unable to think of something.

"Hmm," Robin said as she placed a finger under her chin. "Blushing and two of our crewmates…you wouldn't happen to be in love, would you Captain?"

"What! In love! W-what are you t-t-t-talking about?" I cried.

Nami paused, and then a smirk formed her lips. "Ooh, Luffy's hormones have finally awakened!" she cooed.

"No they haven't! I am so not in love!" I shouted.

"So which one is it? Zolo or Sanji?"

"I'm not in love!"

"Come on! Tell us!"

"This is quite interesting. So you wouldn't mind being a girl now, would you?" Robin mused. "I mean, after all, you wouldn't feel the same thing for the two boys if you were a boy yourself."

"No1 I want to be a boy again! I don't love them!" I shouted.

"Really Luffy, being a girl isn't all that bad," Nami said.

"I'm going to be a boy again," I remarked.

"Then what about Zolo and Sanji?"

"What about them?" I snapped.

"If you really love them, you would remain as a girl for their sakes!"

"I don't love them!"

"Yes you do! Come on, admit it!"

The real Nami is a bigger pain than the dream Nami.

Then I thought about what I told dream Nami why I liked Zolo and Sanji. I told her the truthful descriptions about them. And…how they amaze me.

I blushed and buried my face into the pillow.

"I don't love them!"


	6. Funny Secrets That Should Never Be Told

Stupid Nami, thinking that I _like_ the swordsman and the cook of the crew. HUH! As if! I was born and raised as a guy! There would be no possible way that I would fall in love with those two! Besides, Zolo is a sword-loving idiot and Sanji is a pervert. As for me, I'm obviously the opposite of those two. AN AMAZING CAPTAIN! No match at all.

"HA! Nami's so dumb! There is definitely no relation between us three!" I laughed.

"Relation about what?"

Whirling around, I screamed—like a man—and fell on my bottom. Chopper was there, standing innocently with a mug full of tea.

"C-Chopper! You nearly shattered my soul!" I gasped.

"Oops, sorry Luffy. So what about a relation?"

"Um…" Oh, there is no way that I would tell Chopper about what Nami and Robin thinks about my 'girl hormones'. There is absolutely no way, no how! You can forget about it!

"That's top secret," I quickly said.

"Top secret? Oh! Oh! You can tell me! I can keep it a secret! Please!?" Chopper begged, looking at me with those huge round eyes.

"Eh…nope! Top secret is top secret. If I tell you, then it won't be a secret anymore, you see?"

"Oh…" Chopper hung his head, then looked up again wit determined eyes, "But it still can be a secret if we keep it a secret between us!"

Oh, he's good.

"But what if the people who I kept it a secret with finds out that I spilled it?" I questioned.

"Hmm." Chopper rubbed his chin with his tiny hoof. "I don't know. How about we ask Usopp?"

I grinned. "Okay!"

Usopp was great at keeping secrets. He'll surely know what to do.

"Hmm, so Luffy wants to tell Chopper a secret but cannot for the people Luffy have kept a secret with might find out?" Usopp said.

"That's right!" Chopper and I said simultaneously.

Chopper then took a sip from his mug.

"Then here's what you do! Keep it a secret from the ones whom you kept a secret with. Simple as that!" he concluded.

"Oh!" We applauded while Usopp was posing his amazing intelligence.

"So," he crouched down, "what's the secret?"

Chopper and I exchanged looks. "Come on! You can tell me! I'm good at keeping secrets!" Usopp begged.

"I don't know," I trailed.

"Please!?" Chopper and Usopp cried out in unison.

"Uh…"

"Please!?"

"Uh…"

"Please!?"

"Uh…"

"Please!?"

"Uh…"

"Please!?"

"Uh…"

"Please!?"

"Uh…"

"Please!?"

"Uh…"

"Please!?"

"Uh…"

"Please!?"

"Uh…"

"Please!?"

"Uh…"

"Please!?"

"Uh…"

"Please!?"

"Uh…"

"Please!?"

"Uh…"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!"

I scratched my head. Should I tell them about how the two girls thought that I was crushing on Zolo and Sanji? Maybe I shouldn't because that way they might think I'm weird. Yeah, they WILL think that I'm weird! I better not. But what should I tell them instead? That they like me instead?

…

Hey, that might work.

"Okay, I will tell you, but promise me that you will keep this a secret. Never EVER tell anyone, you got that?" I whispered.

The two nodded

"Even if it means life or death, swear that you will never tell," I continued.

Usopp gulped. "Even life or death?" he repeated.

Chopper shivered.

"That's right. Promise to your captain."

They exchanged glances, then gave me a determined look.

"We promise!" they said.

I nodded. "Good. The secret is…"

Then I told them that Sanji really, really likes Nami. Then I told them that Zolo really, really likes Robin. I know that I decided that the two guys were supposed to like me, but then again…that would probably reflect onto me. Man, am I smart or what? Hee! Hee!

Usopp and Chopper looked flabbergasted.

"I can understand Sanji, but Zolo!?" Usopp gasped.

"No way! I always thought Sanji would go for Robin," Chopper said.

"Uh, no Chopper. Sanji would obviously go for Nami. Heck! The guy has been laying eyes on her all this time!"

"But he looks at Robin too."

"But not as much as Nami."

"What!? He so does!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"You guys!" I shouted. "Enough! Sanji likes Nami and Zolo likes Robin. Capeesh!?"

"What's a capeesh?" Chopper asked.

"Uh, no Chopper. Luffy said catfish," Usopp said.

"No, I was pretty sure that Luffy said capeesh."

"It was catfish."

"It was capeesh."

"Catfish."

"Capeesh."

"Catfish."

"Capeesh."

"Catfish!"

"Capeesh!"

"Catfish!"

"Capeesh!"

"CATFISH!"

"CAPEESH!"

"CATFISH!"

"CAPEESH!"

"CATFISH!"

"CAPEESH!"

"**CATFISH!"**

"**CAPEESH!"**

"**CATFISH!"**

"**CAPEESH!"**

"**WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!?" **

We all cringed at the shout. It was Zolo. He looked awfully irritated…and terrifying.

"Oh, hey Zolo. We were discussing about which one sounds tastier. Capeesh or catfish," I lied.

"Huh? But I thought we were talking about—"

Just in time, Usopp and I slammed our hands against Chopper's mouth.

Zolo raised an eyebrow. "Whatever, just keep it down, you three," he growled.

Thus, Zolo the former pirate hunter had left. By the time he was gone, we let go of our hands.

"Chopper! What I told you was a secret, got it?" I whispered.

"Oops…sorry," he sheepishly said.

"Right, well. This is a secret between only us three. You guys must never EVER, **EVER **tell a single soul," I declared.

"Or what?" Chopper asked.

"Or…you have betrayed your captain and the secret itself!"

"Gasp!" Usopp exclaimed.

I nodded in smartness. "Yes. It is very disgraceful if you did so. Even worse then running around buck naked."

"Buck naked!?" Chopper cried.

"Exactly!"

"Don't worry, Luffy! We promise not to tell anyone!" Usopp exclaimed.

"That's my crew!" I said proudly.

"By the way, how did you know this?"

"Uh…"

I stood up and ran away. I ignored Usopp's and Chopper's shouting. Okay, rather random of me to do so, but hey, better than answering them the question.

As I continued to run, I accidentally slammed into someone. Looking up, it was Sanji.

"Whoops, sorry 'bout that," he said, making sure that the plates on the tray he carried didn't fall out.

"Uh...uh…"

WAH! Why does my head feel as though it's going to explode!? Heat is rushing up to my cheeks! I feel dizzy…

"Uh…" I continued to trail idiotically.

"Huh? Hey, Luffy, you all right? Your face is turning unbelievably red."

Sanji knelt down to my sitting form and put his hand on my forehead. That's when I felt like screaming.

"I-I-I AM OKAY!" I yelled.

I quickly stood up and dashed away.

What just happened? Why did my face blow up? It didn't happen when I was with Usopp and Chopper. I don't know about Zolo since he was a few yards away from me. But Sanji? Ever since I knocked into him, my face was practically broiling! I think I need to ask Chopper for medicine. I think I'm allergic to Sanji.


	7. Madden Shopper

"Oh my gosh! Luffy! Wake up!"

I groaned. I miss sleeping with the guys. Sleeping in the same room as Nami is like HELL.

"_Whaaaaat_," I whined. "And quick nudging me."

"Get up _NOW_! This is an emergency!"

Emergency? I quickly sat up, the blanket flying in the air then crashing back down. I was standing on my bed, ready to fight!

"What's the emergency?" I briskly said.

"We need to go shopping!"

"…Wah?"

So Nami explained everything to me. Apparently there's going to be some sort of ball going on around the land we landed. At first, I was REALLY excited. Why? Food! Duh! All parties have tons and tons of food! But, unfortunately, Nami is preventing me to get any and is making me get some dumb dress so I would only dance and stuff in the ball.

Not fun at all.

Since I wasn't going to get any food, I declared that I would not go, but—no clue how—Nami was able to make me go. She even made the entire crew go into the ball as well! What the hell! How did that happen? I know that Usopp and Zolo are horrible dancers. Chopper is a monkey-something-reindeer. Robin…eh, Robin is okay I guess. Sanji will go around with heart filled eyes and be the pervert of the party. Nami is super annoying! And me? I'm with Zolo and Usopp! I cannot dance! At all!

Why? I'm rubber! Ever try dancing with a rubber person before? Ever since I bit into that nasty fruit, all my bones are jiggly. I try to move but it ends up like mashed potatoes. I'm good at walking now, but when I dance, it's no difference when I try to swim! Dancing movements are not as weird or fun as swimming. Ah, swimming. I used to be the best swimmer there is back then in my hometown, you know?

So, where am I? Why I'm being _dragged _around the city by Nami!

"I'm tired!" I whined.

"Shut up, Luffy! I'm trying to find you a dress, but all you do is complain, complain, and more complain," she grumbled furiously.

"But…you already have fifty bags of clothes! You nearly _robbed_ each store! And I though you loved money!" I cried, throwing my tired arms in the air. Well, I would have but my arms were full of shopping bags.

"Luffy, you should know that us girls have needs," she sniffed.

"No, no I don't."

"Well, you'll know soon anyway. After all, you are a girl."

I paused. "No! No I'm not!" I cried.

She just rolled her eyes and flipped her short hair.

Girls. Girls are _so _weird. And why do I have to be one? Oh right, I ate that thing that Chopper made from those leaves I brought. Hmm. I wonder what would happen if Sanji was the one who ate the leaves. What were they called again? Oh yeah, the Milesfofo leaves. If Sanji ate the Milesfofo leaves instead of me I _really_ wonder what will happen. Sanji is girl crazy, but how would he react when he turns into something he loves?

I asked this question to Nami before and she said that he would start masturbating himself, whatever masturbating means. Maybe it's a type of food! Nah…masturbating doesn't sound good anyway, so it must not taste good.

Hmmmmmm, I wonder how Zolo would act if _he _ate the leaves. Would he be in much shock as I was? Maybe, or maybe not…he's kind of too cool to even care. He might still be him, only in girl version. Be scary, funny, and cool still, only as a girl. Girl Zolo, weird, but that would be hilarious to see! I bet Sanji wouldn't even fall for Zolo even if he turned into a girl! Those two argue way too much.

Chopper and Usopp would be crying if they have their genders switched! I bet Nami would be in shock too! What about Robin? I think she'll be calm about it, like Zolo! Calm about having their genders switched? Well, they at least have to panic or something, right? But no matter what, they'll always be who they are.

Be always whom they are…no matter what happens?

Do—do my crewmates still see me as their captain even though I'm a girl?

They don't seem to act any different from before, from when I was still a guy, except for Nami. She keeps on being annoying and nagging and—ugh. I really hate being a girl. But even so, nothing changed much. Except I have these damn periods, no dick to show off, and I always have to wear a bra. I'm weaker than before. But everything doesn't always rely on strength and abilities. All there is now are faith, courage, hope, and dignity. But abilities are still important.

Hope. I hope that we will be able to go to the Twesuyo Island soon.

"Luffy!" I heard Nami squeal from a distance, yet she was very audible.

"What now?"

"I found the perfect dress!" Oh shit. "Come in, try it out!" she insisted. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the shop.

"No! I don't wanna!" I screamed, my arms flaying in the air.

"Don't be a baby. You'll look so cute in it."

"NOOO!"

Nami grabbed something from a racket, then shoved me and the thing into a changing room. I was groaning in pain while rubbing my head.

"Damn, Nami," I whined, "I hit my head!"

"Shut up and try on the dress. If you don't, I'll make sure that Sanji won't cook for you ever again," I heard Nami's voice cackle from the opposite side.

"No! Don't! Please!"

"Then put on the dress."

"I'm putting it on! I'm putting it on!"

I held the dress in front of me. Whoa, kind of heavy for a piece of clothing. It was a red gown that's fluffy. Really, really fluffy.

I rubbed my chin. Hmm, how do I even put it on? Do I put it on like s shirt? Uh…Is that even possible to do? I turned it over so that I was holding it on the ends of the dress. Whoa! It is fluffy.

"Nami," I called, "erm, can you get me something that's not too, uh…big?"

"Luffy, don't you know how to put on a dress?" she sighed.

Before I could answer, she quickly said, "Never mind. You used to be a guy after all."

"I still am! I still am!"

"Right." She opened the stall door and stepped inside.

After throwing me several dresses that would have made my day a lot simpler, I finally found a dress that was easier to put on without ripping it.

The dress was strapless and red that was short enough to expose my knees, fluffing against my skin which tickled slightly. It was rather simple, yet Nami was squealing how adorable I looked in it and immediately purchased it. She babbled on about how red looked good on me.

Of course, I was incredibly embarrassed when I was wearing it. I am a guy after all. Wait, if I'm a guy, then why was I wearing a dress!? I should not be wearing a dress!

That would ruin my pride as captain!

"And now, time for some matching shoes!" Nami giggled.

I groaned. Can't this day go by any quicker?

Sadly, it can't.

After Nami _dragged _me into a shoe store, forcing me to try on uncomfortable high heels, and causing my toes to go numb, she then took me to a jewelry store, make-up store, and whatever girly stores there are.

I tell you, IT WAS HELL.

And I'm tired!

Of course, Nami wouldn't care. She's a demon.

Duh.

"Argh, what sort of dance is this going to be anyway?" I groaned.

"I don't know, but it was announced that all may come to the ball, but have to dress up all refine and pretty to be able to come," Nami answered. She was smiling broadly, likely because she was able to buy those blue shoes that she fought over with some other shoe-desperate girl.

"Well, then who cast out the party?"

"Some upper high guy. Probably a really hot stud!"

I tilted my head, confused at the term. "An earring man? A rhinestone man?"

"N-no, Luffy. A stud is also a metaphor for…a really hot guy."

"Oh! A man burning on fire?"

"No! A…a very attractive guy!"

"Oh!"

Girls are weird. They made up their own weird little language, yet speak the same language. How can I not understand them when we speak the same thing? Oh, right. They are girls after all.

And, after all, girls are really weird.

This is an obvious fact.

She then smiled strangely. It was all gushy, lovey, and dreamy. I wanted to gag. If I happen to _ever _smile like that, I would take immediate notice and shoot myself in the head.

Oh wait, I'm rubber.

Then I'll steal Zolo's sword and stab myself in the head!

"Oh, wouldn't that be dreamy if I found my shining-knight-in-armor just waiting for me at the ball? He would swoop down and pick me up with his big, strong arms!" she sighed, closing her eyes as if she was dreaming the scene.

I rolled my eyes. "Blah, blah, blah. Why do girls always have to be such suckers in romance anyway?" I snorted.

"Hmmph. You know, one day, you will find _your _knight-in-shining-armor and understand what it truly means to be a lady. Then, I'll tease you back for being a hypocrite!"

"Eww! I'm not going to fall in love with _another _guy! After we set sail to that island, find those leaves, and revert me back to my original gender, we'll see who's laughing now!"

Nami pouted. "Hmm? But you look so much cuter as a girl! Yes, you still have those awful table manners, but this form is obviously much more suited for you." Then a wicked grin spread across her face. "Plus, this way, you might be able to get Sanji's and Zolo's attention!" she sang.

My head felt as if it had been boiling in a pot. "W-w-what are you talking about!"

"What? Don't you love them!"

"No I don't!"

"Oh yes you do!"

"You're so dumb! I said that I don't!"

"Don't deny your feelings," she snickered. "Besides, it's romantic!"

I furiously shook my head. "Nami, how could there even be a relationship between the three of us anyway?"

"You have to pick one of them, duh! Unless you want to be a cheating whore, which I strongly recommend that you don't, considering that you're an idiot. Naturally."

I ignored the commented. "No, I mean, even there was one of them for me to have a 'relationship' with, how can it continue? I was born as a man, not a woman. These are not natural for me. And it's wrong."

"But love isn't. Love is always right, no matter what you are."

"But would it be right for me?"

"Of course! You are the most naïve person on the planet, Luffy. And yet here you are, as our captain. The captain of the Straw Hats. Love is something strong between two people, and it doesn't matter who they are. Love brings happiness and caring. You shouldn't be ashamed to be in love, Luffy. Love is a wonderful thing to experience. And I strongly recommend that you fall in love with someone."

"So…it doesn't matter if I fall in love with a girl, right?"

"NO!" Nami screamed. "You have to love either Sanji or Zolo! Otherwise, how else am I going to watch the drama? Are you crazy?"

I gawked. "Is this like some chick flick for you to enjoy!?" I cried.

"Duh."

"Would that even be fair for your captain!?"

"Yeah! Totally! You get to enjoy happiness with the man of your dreams!"

"But—but—but—but—"

"And don't even bother trying to get your gender back. It would be pointless for me to even watch how the relationship is going if you're male."

My shoulders slumped over.

Nami suggested that I should dance with Sanji and Zolo at the ball, just to see if I feel a spark of something.

My shoulders slumped even more.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE OF NOTES!**

**HERE WE GO!**

Hey there, people! It is I, the one who has the name of grinning and numbers and a word that rhymes with "moo, moo". Yes, that is I.

Anyway, I have lost my attentiveness of my story. Which means that I don't care who Luffy ends up with. She might as well end up with neither Zolo or Sanji.

And I know that many of you desire Zolo to be the chosen one.

Whatever.

It's just like how everyone thought Allen would end up with Lavi in Lover's Novel, but she ended up with Debitto.

How daring of me.

I too believed that I would make Allen end up with Lavi. I had no idea what came over me.

But just to let those who actually read this story to know that Luffy might end up with no one at all.

She might discovered that she fell in love with one of her crewmates, but some unexpected turns of events happened.

Perhaps Zolo was slain in a battle. Perhaps Sanji fell madly in love with a girl who is not Luffy.

OR MAYBE LUFFY WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH USOPP!

Who knows.

I don't.

Sorry.

By the way, I believe that Allen and Debitto are a wonderful couple. You don't see that everyday, now do you? You know, people should make some Allen/Jasdevi stories now. There's hardly any of those. Literally.

And there should be more Tokusa and Madarao stories too. Then again, we hardly know them. As much.

Hmm, I should start making those stories. Ones about Jasdevi and Allen and whatnot.

Sorry, D. Gray-man talk. This is a One Piece thing, not DGM.

WAY OFF TOPIC.


	8. They Ate The Toilet Soup

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hello my fellow people who are in love with anime, yet I am not so interested in it except for the characters' personalities for they are so much fun to write about in a story.

Believe this or not. Whatever.

Anyway, I just bloody rushed through this chapter! Hoorah! Just spare me the crap.

But whatever. I am upmost sorry that I have not taken any of my chapters seriously, but I feel as if this story is where I can vent out any irritation that I had recieved from these two most irritating girls in the freaking planet!

ARGH! I just want to break their freaking necks and twist them into freaking little knots! ARGH!

Sorry about that. If you want to give me therapy, then PLEASE don't bother! Hahahahaha. Yeah...

So, just to let ya guys know, this chapter will have TONS AND TONS of grammar mistakes for my irritation and depression has built up so I merely quickly typed the freaking thing.

Cause of these freaking girls! ARGH!

So again, I want to apologize for my grammar mistakes. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm failing English. I hope you guys won't fail English either for reading this junk.

So again, I say to you...

SPARE ME THE CRAP.

* * *

The ball belonged to a wealthy young dude, who apparently is popular around these parts. The ball took place in your typical big roomed, bright area with a huge chandelier hanging from above. I would have said that this would suck like ass, considering the fancy people and this lame red dressed I was forced to put on. Obviously, this is going to stink like—LOOK AT ALL THAT FOOD!

"No! Luffy! Bad girl!" Nami snapped.

"B-b-b-b-b-but the food!" I cried. My mouth was salivating already!

"No!"

I pouted and crossed my arms. This isn't fair! Okay, this party officially sucks like ass now! How in hell am I suppose to enjoy being here when I'm not even allowed to eat! That's like…like living an entire day without meat!

"Jeez, what's taking the boys so long?" Nami grumbled, puffing out one cheek.

"Don't worry, Miss Navigator, they will surely come. I'm quite sure that they will be," Robin assured her calmly. From that glint in her eyes, well, I'm pretty sure that she was involved. "Captain, you look lovely in that dress."

"She does, doesn't she?" Nami cut in, smirking.

"I suppose you picked out the dress?"

"Indeed!"

"Yes, yes. And you look good yourself."

"Thanks!" Nami's grin grew even broader. "Not so bad yourself, Robin."

"Why thank you."

And that was the girls' dialogue. It wasn't so bad, actually. I actually _understood_ what they were talking about without having my head blow up with the confusion. But then again, all they were talking about were dresses, and were complimenting each other. Do _all_ girls do this?

Nami gracefully twirled around, her light blue, flowing dress fluttering with the spin. Her hair bounced, yet her bun did not come out loose.

Robin was dressed in a black one that was down to her ankles. The black dress was closely bounded together to her legs that I wonder how she can walk around without falling. It always makes me wonder about that whenever I see ladies wearing those kind of dresses. Seriously though, how can they not trip?

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, which was _super _irritating since Nami added some girly hair trinkets to it, saying that it would make me look "prettier". FEH! I don't want to look pretty! I just want my own gender back! If I was a guy again, I won't have to be dressed up into these dumb outfits and have my pride ruined any further.

Bad sadly, my pride has been damaged. Critically.

"Oh!" Nami suddenly gasped. "Look at _him_!"

I couldn't see what the guy looked like, but I turned my head towards the crowd that Nami pointed. I guess she spotted some guy who apparently was attracting attention from everyone, though mostly from all the girls around him. They had these googly eyes, fixated only at him as if they were hypnotized or something.

Weird, but it's true.

"That must be the man who invited everyone to his manor," Robin said, rubbing his chin. "Younger than I have expected."

"Oh my gosh." Nami placed a hand over her lips, gasping again. "He_—_he's really hot!"

I blinked. "But he's not on fire or burning," I pointed out.

"No Luffy, I meant that he is a stud," Nami sighed.

"Uh, right…what's a stud again?"

Nami sighed again. "An attractive guy."

"Oh, okay. Sheesh, couldn't you say that instead of being so complicated?"

"Some day," Nami declared, shaking her head, "I'll make sure that Luffy would become more feminine and will understand all traits of women. But until then, you're just my idiotic student who has _much _to learn from your master."

She was totally acting as if she really cared, which she doesn't. Even though she was lacing it up with sarcasm, it still pissed me off that she was implying me as a girl still!

"Nami, you _do_ realize that I am not going to stay as a girl, right?" I retorted. "I _will _get those leaves and change back to normal."

"Yeah, but like I said in the previous chapter! You're better off as a girl, you oaf! Besides, how else are you going to capture the hearts of Zolo and Sanji?" Nami taunted teasingly.

"Enough! I don't want to hear anymore!" I clapped my hands against my ears. "I'm your captain! Don't disrespect him by saying shit like that!"

"Don't you mean 'her', _Miss _Captain?" Robin joined in, chuckling.

I shook my head furiously. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I rambled quickly. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! As your captain, I order you not to speak of that shitty topic ever again!"

"Wow, Luffy's first direct order after all this time. Maybe we really penetrated her," Nami laughed.

"It's not 'her'! It's 'him'!"

"Listen, Luffy—"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Would you—"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Hey—"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

Nami slapped the back of my head. I whined and clutched it.

"Would you shut up?" Nami frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So that you can make fun of me about Zolo and Sanji?"

"As much as I like to, you just ruined my mood," Nami huffed. "As I was trying to say before…Even though you were a guy before you ate the medicine, you're a girl now. It's a simple fact, really. Sure, you were a 'he', but now you are a 'she'. Give it a break. The you right now is a girl, not a boy. And if you actually managed to get those leaves and change back into a guy, then we'll just have to call you a 'he' instead of 'she'. Why? Because that's the gender you are. But _right now, _you're a _girl_."

I frowned, but nodded. "Fine," I grumbled, glaring down below at the floor. "But I won't like it. Not one bit."

"Oh loosen up. Being a girl isn't all that bad!"

"Well, I guess periods aren't that bad then. No, they are _wonderful_! Just fucking _wonderfully fantastic _."

"Quit the sarcasm before I hit you. Again."

"You can't hit me! I'm a girl!"

"And so am I."

"Oh. I didn't know that girls could hurt another girl. I know guys can beat up another guy, but not a girl against another girl. I thought that they were too weak or something. Like they don't want to break a nail. Well, except for you, Nami, you're weird enough to hit another girl like me. Now that's just weird."

Nami slumped over. "If male Luffy said that, I would not hesitate to beat the living day lights out of him. But female Luffy is too naïve to understand anything yet. To find out a girl insulting her own gender, that's just ridiculous."

"Yet it's rather funny, is it not?" Robin said, looking amused.

I frowned once again. What's so funny about being like this? Oh man, can't we get this night over with? Where the hell are the guys? Oh wait, maybe it's a good thing that they aren't coming. If they saw me like this, I wouldn't hear the end of it! My pride—even though damaged—would not be able to handle something like that! No way.

Maybe if I escape…then I might be able to sneak my way to the ship and snack on the food in the fridge! I'll stay there until everyone has come back, then I'll sneak off again so that I would not have to endure Nami's rage. Nami's frightening rage.

But hey, better than having my pride ruined even further, right?

Suddenly, a gleaming smile appeared on Nami's face. "Hey! It's the guys!"

Well, there goes my plan.

There they were. In their monkey suits. Well, most of them were. Usopp wasn't there. "Where's Mister Long Nose?" Robin asked.

"The fellow had a bad case of indigestion, so we left him at the ship," Sanji said coolly.

"I gave him medicine, so he should be doing fine," Chopper said.

Robin nodded. "I see."

"Was he really sick?" Nami narrowed her eyes, lighting up from suspicion.

Sanji shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. Probably faked being ill so he wouldn't have to come here."

USOPP! YOU TRAITOR! And I actually prepared myself to make fun of him while he was wearing his freaking MONKEY SUIT! SHIIIIIIIT!

Then Sanji's eyes averted upon me. I suddenly felt a choking feeling in my throat. "Well, well, well!" Sanji grinned widely, his visible eye showing much amusement. "Who do we have here?"

Chopper's eyes grew large. "Luffy? Is that…really you?"

Zolo broke into a choked laugh. "Never would have thought you'd give in so easily! Thinking of sticking to being a lady?" He chuckled, folding his arms across his chest.

"Not bad, not bad. Too bad you're a flat-chest. Don't go for those," Sanji mused, rubbing his chin.

I kept my frown on. Before I would have said something, Nami's fists came down and made contact with Sanji's and Zolo's skulls.

"Would you two shut the hell up already? And don't tease a girl like that! And you call yourselves men," Nami huffed.

Sanji gasped as exaggerated tears flowed down from his deeply sadden eyeballs. "_Oh NO_! I am _SO_ sorry, my lovely Nami! Would you PLEASE forgive a foolish man such as _I_?" he wept.

He grabbed her hand and held it close to his chest. Nami sighed, but forgave him anyway. But she sent a glare to Zolo.

"Well?"

"What?" Zolo said.

She frowned. "Aren't you going to apologize? Oh, and furthermore, you didn't apologize to Luffy, Sanji," Nami said.

Sanji cringed. "Eh…" He looked at me, then at Nami, then me again, then finally at Nami. "Can't I make Luffy an extra heaping of breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"I'd like that!" I agreed, grinning widely. Yeah, so what if I don't receive an apology for Sanji making fun of me? Apologies ain't as filling as Sanji's yummy cooking!

"What? What the _hell _are you talking about? You always apologizes to a girl, Sanji," Nami said. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at the blonde man with a confused expression.

"Heh, well, I'd feel awkward about it. Because, ya know, Luffy's actually a guy, but just turned into a girl," Sanji explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

My grin grew even bigger. "Extra breakfast _and _now someone has finally realized that I'm a guy? Could this day get any better besides going to this shitty dance party or whatever it is?" I laughed.

I did laughed, but for some reason it feels…not as fun like how I would usually laugh. It's as if…I'm not having fun. Why am I not feeling as if this is a fun time? Is it because this dance thingamajig thing that I was forced to go and be forced to be dressed into some lame dress and have these stupid hair shit on my head?

I started to have that feeling when Sanji first gave me that uncomfortable look when Nami told him to apologize to me. Then it grew that when he said that he still saw me as a guy.

Shouldn't I be happy about it, though?

Am I going mental? This is so weird!

"Luffy? What's the matter?" Chopper asked, his eyes curiously looking at me. "You look discomforted."

"Chopper! I'm going mental!" I whispered, totally worried. "I think I'm becoming more and more like a girl! This is bad. Really bad."

Chopper blinked. "I didn't know girls go mental."

"Sure they do! Just look at Nami!"

"I heard that, Luffy!" snarled Nami's frightening voice.

"See?" I whispered.

Nami rolled her eyes and flipped her hair. "Luffy, you're just upset that Sanji didn't see you as a girl," Nami said, with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

My eyebrows furrowed. "No I'm not."

"Yeah you are. Girls get upset when guys don't see them as a girl, stupid."

"But I'm not a girl."

"WE JUST WENT THROUGH THIS!"

"I know, but then I figured that I'm going mental, so it is clear that my desire of being a guy again is really strong, so therefore, the desire will then become an atom and then a molecule or whatever scientific shit there is in some damn book, thus making me more and more want more and more of a guy. So in other words, I am a guy."

"…What the hell are you even talking about!" Nami growled.

"What? I thought when smart people talk, they just say something that they don't really understand," I said.

This is just too weird. Nami is being weird too. Now she thinks that I'm sad that Sanji doesn't see me as a girl. That should be a good thing.

If they think that I'm staying as a girl for long, they have another thing coming! And I am not going to be a girl! I am going to a full on MAN!

HELL YEAH.

"Luffy, just admit it, you are upset," Nami sighed.

"I for one agree with Miss Navigator," Robin called out.

Sanji cringed. "Is Luffy…turning gay?"

I cringed too. "Ewww…"

Zolo rolled his eyes. "Can we go home now?"

Okay, that's it!

"I'm going outside for fresh air. Everybody is being too weird today," I sniffled. "Must have been the soup that everybody had today."

Everybody froze, except for Robin.

"W-w-what about the s-soup?" Nami sputtered.

"Oh, well I accidentally spilled it on the floor when I was trying to see what we were having for lunch," I explained, then Sanji was turning pale, "then I thought it would have been a waste so I used the available non-salty water there was."

"Wait a minute…the only water that wasn't salty was…" Zolo trailed.

"I replaced it with toilet water," I said. Then I turned to Robin. "But what I don't get is why you didn't have any soup. Weren't you hungry?"

"Oh, I already had something to eat," she said with a smile.

For some reason, everybody was pale. Except for Chopper, he just fainted.

"Luffy!" all the guys screamed. "Only you would do something like that!"

"You stupid captain!"

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"My soup! Oh my soup!" Sanji wailed.

Uh oh. I feel a murderous feeling around them. I better jet.

"Well, I'm off," I called.

"LUFFY!"

"MY SOUP!"

As I scurried away, I felt a giggle growing. It didn't matter whether we were attracting attention from every priss at this ball; we were having a damn good time. Even if I had dressed up like a girly girl.

I walked to the balcony. It was cold, but what does it matter? I was kind of having a good time!

_Except when Sanji didn't see me as a girl. _

Huh? Wait, no! I don't care if he doesn't see me as a girl! I'm going to be a guy again! Besides, Sanji clearly knows that me acting like some stupid girl who is in love is down right lame. I mean, even if I had fallen in love while I'm a girl, it wouldn't be Sanji!

Not that Sanji is bad or anything, but he is such a freaking pervert! He'll be swooned by any girl there is! Especially the pretty ones. Anyway, I'm not pretty. Or I think I'm not. Yeah, I am not pretty! I am not! There is no way that Sanji would love me!

"No! What am I thinking! Of course he wouldn't love me!" I hissed under my breath.

Damn. Being a girl really is irritating.

"Heh, how amusing!"

I froze. I turned my head around slowly and saw a guy who was about a few years older than I was.

He was tall, had light colored hair, and, uh…I guess something what Nami would call a stud or something burning. Whatever.

And he was smiling.

"Why, hello there," he said warmly. "I am Bartholomew. I hope that you had enjoyed my ball."

I blinked. "Oh, so you were the one who own this place," I said.

"Yes, that is right. And who may I call you as, Miss?"

I guess he wants my name. "I'm Luffy," I answered with a grin.

"Well then Miss Luffy, may I take you in this honor of having this dance?"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

See? WhatdidItellya?

Bad grammar.

Oh no, Smiles, what are we going to do with YOU?

And man, I have finals to accomplish.

This is SO not helping.

But whatever.

This is Fanfiction. Where all my imagination is unleashed, not being graded on how well I do in English.

SPARE ME THE CRAP.

And again, I am REALLY sorry. I usually am some polite idiot who uses an over dose of unused vocab such as "perhaps" or "suppose" or "exhilerating".

Okay, I'm not that polite, but I don't swear unless I'm on Fanfiction.

So yeah, sorry for my attitude.


	9. AN

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hi, Smiles555fofo here. I'm sorry about the inconvenience but this is important. I took notice of how some of you reviewed me and said that I'm taking too long to update. Well, I agree with you. And I'm sad to say this but I am no longer able to continue this story. I just ran out of inspiration and ideas, plus I'm starting to see that it's a little strange-for Luffy to alter his gender is rather out of wack. Well, not so much in my other story, Angel Return Angel Reborn, because the character was changed through high technology and chemicals and all that fun stuff. :)

I'm also here to say that Voyaging For Cure Or Love will not be officially over, unless the majority really don't like this story so I'll take the liberty to delete it. Good bye bad memories, then. If not, then anyone could continue this story if he or she likes to. Now, I'm not going to choose who is going to adopt this story because I don't want too…because I'm lazy, I guess. SO! So you can title your story as Voyaging For Cure Or Love Continuing From Ch. 8, or something of the sort. I'm sorry, everyone.

If you want to, you can do this, but if you don't want to, I understand. This story is pretty unique in its own way, but funky nevertheless. I like it, but my head is so empty that I don't have the will to keep going on with it. That's a problem with me: my inspiration diminishes quickly and I can't finish it. I somehow managed to finish one of my stories, and I really want to finish the others. But I just can't.

Once again, I am so sorry.


End file.
